Training cards
Card Training also called card experiencing is process where cards improves its basic skills as Attack, Hit Points and Ability strength (if has any). Also there are cards which are able to evolve their ability. Improvement is related with Card Level and may not be linear. There are seven Rarity Sets of cards, distinguished by colors White-Green-Blue-Purple-Yellow-Red (see cards) in listed in columns of table below. Each of rarity has different level maximum (content of table cells) and also partial maximums for each of all fusion variants listed in table rows: For each of level is necessary to receive higher amount of experience than for previous one, exact function is not known as Evoker UI never display any card experience numbers (expect trainer cards description). Training methods General Training way is usage of card in deck for all types of battles (necessary resources in brackets). *Quests (stamina) *League (mana) *Arena (mana) *Card Pieces (mana) Alternative method is Cards Sacrificing (of other cards) or Arena Training (using mana). General Training Some of general training ways are more effective than others. Due to fact you need to use a weak cards which you would like to train, this is not optimal for all battle types. For example in case of League (same as Arena) your primary requirement is win the battle with lower mana spend or in case of pieces battle you usually fight with stronger opponents and you need to use the best you have to win. So only case you fight with weaker opponent (you now well) is Quest boss fight. This is only natural way you improve card experience when you can beat the boss without ussage of the best you have. Traing is usually side effect of quest grinding, but usage your best cards for quest completing is wasting of experience improvment potencial. Arena Training There is another possibility how to convert mana to card experience when you need fast training of one or few card types. In Arena training you do not want to win a battle, but use the strongest opponent you can for receiving the highest amount of Exp. with the lowest mana spend. Usually use single or couple card of same type to minimize mana expenses and achieve level maximum for future card fusion. Side effect of this method is progressing the player experience and fast achieving of next level, which leads to facing stronger opponents. Therefore the best way is usage of 4 (or 5 if is possible) cards for experiencing in arena to minimize count of battles and unwanted side effect of player leveling. Optimally if waiting for supporting Event as Great potion deal or Great Knowledge, to minimize resources or maximize result. Cards Sacrificing You usually receive lot of Uncommon and lower card when you performing the quests. These may be used for ''Sacrifice ''to improve the experience of other valuable card. The mana cost and card level are proportional to received experience and also the amount of coins necessary for sacrificing. On the other hand fusion level has no effect to received experience. As the amount of experience is not displayed as number, but only the progress bar, the background details of this method are pretty complex and hard to clarify.